


He's a nice guy

by Hikarain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ow boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarain/pseuds/Hikarain
Summary: I want him to be welcomed home with a smile and not the usual suspicious gazes.





	He's a nice guy

Junkrat is a nice guy.

It's not like I don't trust my friends… I just think that he is genuinely a nice guy. There is nothing wrong in having a bit of faith in someone is there?

 

 A rumble in the distance… rain?

 

 We went on this mission the other day and he came up to me to ask for a report. You got it right: he asked about the mission status.  
Want more? He's into pyrotechnics, I told him it'd be cool if he could provide some help at one of my concerts and what did he say? _"Can I?!?"_ … see? He's a nice guy.  
 Oh man, during that mission in Hollywood, how he blew up the whole storage to make way! The face he made when we told him the door was automatic: hilarious. The cheerful laughter he let out brought a smile to my lips… and the aggressive scolds of the others… never mind those!

 There was that one time in Ilios where I was about to fall in the well and he grabbed me by the backpack and saved my life… almost; we both fell because I was too heavy for him, but his friend Roadhog quickly grabbed a hold of his leg and pulled us back up on solid ground. Whose brilliant idea was it to put a hole in the middle of the place anyway?! We laughed so hard back then… while Jack unfairly accused him of almost getting us killed.

 

 Good thing I brought an umbrella, it’s drizzling…

 

 He tried to break the ice with so many people, smiley and confident, and all they did was throw his presence out the window and in the dumpster _"where he belongs"._ He literally beamed when I talked him up. A beautiful sight.

 Until the day he got confined in the base, _"until further notice"_. His friend too, they told they were both too dangerous to take along… _“Until further notice”_.

 

 Now that all sounds are quietening, my ears begin to ring violently.  
It's not that bad once you get used to it though…

He's such a nice guy, they just have to give him a chance. I'll tell them later, now I have to wait a bit more, he should be back anytime now.  
 The rain drumming on the umbrella times the passing minutes, the sky is dark.

 

 Last night we talked a lot after he apologized for the accident; we just laughed it out, I gave him a punch on the shoulder as _"payback"_ and that was it. We just chilled out as I tested the new healing song directly on my wounds. The broken bones slowly but steadily getting better, but the ring the explosion left in my ears didn't heal. It was just an accident, man, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, my fault! Those bombs sure blew up close to me, a badass showcase of reds and yellows, but a bit too noisy. I put it as a joke… but he fell silent...  
  
  When I woke up this morning I could barely walk, the song must have limited effect, so I had to ask for better heals to Dr. Ziegler. A full day to recover completely and a pretty good lecture about not using my music to heal such severe wounds. He came by to visit, he brought me some food but soon had to leave, Roadhog told him Morrison wanted to see them.

 Now I'm waiting here in front of his trailer in the back of the base, I want him to be welcomed home with a smile and not the usual suspicious gazes. He should be back from the mission anytime now.

 That's what I've been telling myself for the past three hours. I'm sure he'll come around soon though. He'll be back home and I'll play him some fine beats… Yes, he’ll be here.

I bounce on my knees, tiptoeing and whistling tunes as I listen to the sound of quiet time passing. The only company is the ringing. My watch is buzzing aggressively, but I don’t want to answer it. He’s going to be here soon anyway, it would be rude of me to talk on the watch while he’s around.

 

 Overwatch is a place for everyone, each of us has a hero within them! We all fight for a better world! That’s right, everyone is accepted in our ranks, everyone can play their part.

 

 Something bugs my eye, must be a drop, it’s kinda pouring right now; it slowly runs down my cheek, it’s warm. Another one… and another one… they’re salty…  
I remember the face he left my room with… he looked so detached and… lonely…  
The ringing deafens me… the rhythm of the rain uncoordinated and noisy…

 

_… please, come home…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fluff writer, gimme a break if you didnt like it... jk, all constructive criticism is accepted  
> Find me on tumblr at hikarain for my art if you are bored :)


End file.
